


Persona: Rise of Bolt

by Guitarhero909



Series: Fan Fiction Extended Universe Phase 3 [4]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Bolt, F/M, Fan Fiction Extended Universe Phase 3, Ritchie Russo, Smash Bros, fan fiction extended universe, persona 5 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guitarhero909/pseuds/Guitarhero909
Summary: Ritchie Russo is chosen by a persona to assist in a battle with a militia soldier who believes Personas to be a menace to Society. With the help of his foster family, and a girl who owns a persona of her own, Ritchie trains up to bring peace towards humans and Personas to live as one!
Series: Fan Fiction Extended Universe Phase 3 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1379959





	1. Diary of a Foster Kid

Chapter 1: Diary of a Foster Kid

(Disclaimer!! I own nothing of Persona 5!)

A persona user by the name of Bolt. was doing battle against a military man, with the help of another persona user.

The military man had a powerful weapon capable of using the abilities of various persona users.

He knocked Bolt into a wall, but the other Persona User used one of her rings to teleport him safely to the ground.

He saw some crystals from a strange dimension.

So you’re thinking; Why is there a persona user being attacked by a strange military looking man?

It seems like this has been happening for weeks, maybe even months. Well that’s because it has.

The persona user you’re seeing right now, he's fighting for Persona Rights, and equality.

And if his story is gonna be told right, it might as well start from the beginning, BEFORE he got all his powers.

_3 months ago………._

A persona was on the run from soldiers.

“Find him before he escapes!”

These soldiers were relentless and their priority; capture personas.

While there were personas that originate from the planet of Momentos, there were some personas that were capable of living in the real world.

This was seen as alarming.

The persona had no choice but to use his ability.

Charging up electricity, he managed to speed away from the soldiers.

“Shit, he got away.”

“Let him go,” said his partner, “As long as he doesn’t bond with a human, he isn’t as much as a threat.”

Someone was watching a thousand screens searching for this specific persona.

“Intriguing…..” He said, “This might be the persona that I am looking for.”

Meanwhile in Dayton, Ohio, a kid was going about his day in High School.

His name was Ritchie Russo, and he lived with a foster family.

Unlike most kids, he would often keep to himself.

However that doesn’t stop people from picking on him every chance they get.

One student pushed into him.

“Put your hands where I can see ‘em,” he said, “BonClyde.”

Other students started calling him BonClyde as well.

He had dealt with this for about 3 years.

He came home to his foster family.

They included older brother, Tom a gamer, younger brother, Greg, a comic book writer, and two younger siblings, Susie, a 13 year old college student, and Emily, an artist.

His foster father Jack approached him.

“So squirt, anything happen today?”

“Not really,” Ritchie said heading up to his room.

Jack sighed.

“Its like we’re invisible to him,”

His wife Maria comforted him.

“He just needs time to open up,” she explained, “It helps with a mother’s touch.”

She knocked on the door.

“Come in,” he said.

“Poor thing, you’ve been through a lot haven’t you,” she said.

Ritchie scoffed.

“Its nothing.”

She had him face her.

“So what’s the one thing I can say that will cheer you up?”

“You managed to get me transferred to a new school in Ohio.”

“I managed to get you transferred to a new school in Ohio!” She said.

Ritchie sighed.

“Am I just a toy for amusement?”

“No really,” she said, “You’ll be going to the same school as Thomas!”

“Really?” He asked, “This is awesome!”

His excitement was short lived.

“Its not like anything’s gonna be different there,” he said.

“There’s the Ritchie I know and love, for a second I thought I lost you there. But still things could be different. Different people, different kids. Not to mention you’ll be in the comfort of your childhood friend Julia.”

Julia was a childhood friend of Ritchie.

The two of them did everything together, from recess to lunch to everything.

Despite the fact that the two of them go to separate schools, they always managed to keep in contact with one another.

“Ritchie look, if you miss out on life they win,” Maria explained, “I think the best thing to do is to look forward to a new day.”

Ritchie smiled.

“Thanks Maria,” he said.

Maria smiled and left.

Ritchie got out his phone and texted his best friend, Julia.

_‘Big News, I’m transferring to your school tomorrow. Ritch-Man’_

He got a message back.

_‘Awesome news. Can’t wait to see you tomorrow. We have a lot to catch up with. Jewel-lover.’_

Unbeknownst to Ritchie, the persona on the run codenamed Discharge, was watching him.

He had been hiding away for weeks without using his ability.

“He’s just like me,” he said.

He went back to his hideaway where he has a lot of gadgets and technology.

With his electric powers, he can keep them charged and full of energy.

The one thing he desires most of all, is to find someone he can call a friend.


	2. "Persona"-l Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ritchie comes face to face with a Persona who is on the run, and reluctantly agrees to help him.

Chapter 2: “Persona”-l business

(Disclaimer!!)

Ritchie was at his new school.

He had made a few friends with students and teachers.

“Maybe things will be alright after all,” he said to himself.

Someone tapped him on his left shoulder and he looked.

They then tapped him on his right.

Ritchie turned around.

“Alright what’s the…..”

He turned around to see his best friend Julia.

“Julia?” He asked.

“The one and only!” She said giving him a hug, “How have you been?”

“Pretty good and you?” Ritchie asked.

“Good, thanks. Now give me your class schedule.”

Ritchie gave it to her.

“Looks like we’ve got Encountering Hero History together aside from Lunch period,” Julia said.

“Seems like a fun class,” Ritchie said.

He saw someone walking by.

It was his crush, Larissa “Lars” Edwards.

“There she goes again,” he said, “I’ve never seen someone as beautiful as her.”

Julia chuckled.

Greg was sitting with someone at his lunch period.

“Hey you wanna read this comic?”

“No thanks,” she said.

“Have you ever read a comic book before?”

“Not really,” she said, “I just didn’t really see the reasoning behind them.”

“Well don’t knock it til you try it,” Greg said.

The girl took one and started to read.

Inside her mind was amazed at what she was reading.

“Everything is so clear now….”

Meanwhile Discharge was watching people at track practice.

“Look at them run,” he said.

He saw one kid outrun the other racers and get a medal.

“Just imagine if that was me up there.”

Later during that day when everyone left home, Discharge snuck into the field.

“Coming all the way from Momentos, Discharge is taking a stand against the roughest toughest track champions from across the globe,” he said pretending to be an announcer, “These people will stop at nothing to keep their title as fastest people alive!”

He got into a running stance.

“I may not have friends, but I got the next best thing. My speed. Ready….. set….. GO!”

He started running fast.

He pretended that people were cheering him on, including the person he was spying on.

His energy was starting to charge up and soon he was starting to glow.

“Almost there……” he said about to jump, “Final STRETCH!!!!”

He jumped and an energy surge knocked out power temporarily.

Tom was busy playing a game when all the lights went off.

“Hey Ritchie, a little help!”

“Already on it Tom,” he said.

Ritchie messed with the power box and got the electricity back on at his house.

Discharge looked around and saw the whole place as out.

“I…… better get outta here.”

He ran fast.

The military were looking at the place where Discharge was last located.

Apparently Dayton had never seen a Persona before.

“Whatever this is we’re dealing with, it seems like something extraordinary,” said a commander, “I’ve already got a few head scientists doing research on this.”

“The government actually has someone already on the way,” said a soldier, “He’s been a persona enthusiast since a young age.”

The commander was concerned.

“You aren’t suggesting who I think you are….”

“There’s no other option.”

A truck arrived and a person stepped out of it.

“Good day to everyone,” he said, “My name is Kurt Janoski, head of the Persona Security Agency. I kindly ask that you turn over any and all resources to me and allow me to continue with my research.”

He went over to the commander.

“I take it you’re in charge here?”

“Why yes I….”

“Not anymore, I am,” Janoski said, “Whatever it is you’re dealing with, its far too advanced for someone with your brain power to look into. There is a fine line between importance for a subject such as this. Someone like me is on the top of the line whereas someone like you’re squadron is on the very bottom. Madeline?”

His assistant approached the commander.

“Janoski believes he is the only expert on Earth about Personas.”

“Personas?”

“My soldiers will take everything from here, do a sweep around the city, and if your men see anything they are not to interfere, but report what they see to me.”

A persona appeared from his body.

“Wait,” said a soldier, “You’re a persona user as well?”

“Why yes I am,” Janoski answered, “In this reality, the best way to catch a persona, is to fight fire with fire, and I have the specific fire.”

His soldiers were walking around in units.

Discharge saw everything.

“Its him,” he said, “The Persona Monger.”

He ran off quickly without charging electricity.

Ritchie was at school with Tom.

“So what exactly caused that quick power outage?”

“Nothing serious I think. But that doesn’t matter for the time being,” Greg said, “The thing that matters is it inspired my new superhero, the legendary Bolt!”

The girl that Greg was sitting with approached him.

“Hey babe,” she said.

“Oh hi Sherrie,” he said.

“Can you hold my stuff while I get something from my locker?”

“Sure,” he said.

She kissed his cheek.

“Um….. what just happened?” Tom and Ritchie said in unison.

“Well…. Sherrie and I got to talking and… we’re boyfriend and girlfriend now.”

“But what about your little plan?”

“Those were the words of a boy, and that boy met a woman and has become a man.”

“I see,” Ritchie said.

He made it back home and saw Emily making a painting.

“Something’s missing from it,” she said, “But what?”

“If you add some green to this side and another color to this, it will really make the glow more accurate,” Ritchie said.

He took a paintbrush and showed her what he was saying.

“Like that.”

“Ritchie….. you’re a genius!” She said giving him a hug.

Jack was watching him get along with his foster siblings.

Ritchie was listening to music on his iPod and heard some rustling sounds.

“Anyone there?” He asked.

He grabbed a bat.

“I know how to use this,” he said. 

He then grabbed a flashlight and saw Discharge.

“Um……. Hi?”

Ritchie wasn’t scared.

“You’re a…… persona,” he said.

“Yes, I am.”

“So what exactly are you doing here and…. Why are you hiding outside our house?”

“Well I needed to hide somewhere and you were the best option I could think of.”

“Wait, you’ve been spying on me?”

“Well sort of, I’ve seen you with gadgets and technology, the electric prince.”

Ritchie chuckled.

“Nice name.”

“So here’s the cheese. I’m trying to escape from this madman called the Persona Monger,” Discharge explained.

“Persona Monger?”

“He hunts personas, and for all I know probably kills them, and now it looks like he’s hunting after humans as well.”

“What?” Ritchie asked.

“He’s discovered that I’m a rare electric persona and he wants to use my ability to channel a weapon capable of using various persona abilities.”

“So basically he’s a super villain?” Ritchie asked.

“If you wanna use that term then yea let’s go with that.”

Ritchie thought for a moment.

“Alright, I’ll help,” Ritchie said, “But if you’re gonna be hiding here you’ve gotta keep quiet.”

“You don’t need to worry about that.”

Discharge went inside Ritchie’s body.

“What the….” He said surprised.

He felt the same yet somehow different.

He then heard a cry for help.

“Oh man, I better find out what that is,” Ritchie said.

He started to run, but found himself running a super speed.

He stopped at a building and saw someone surrounded by soldiers.

“Its the P.S.A,” Discharge said, “Looks like they already started harassing civillians.”

“Well this isn’t right,” Ritchie said, “I need to stop them.”

“Hold it, I know you’re eager but you can’t just go headfirst in there, you need a disguise,” Discharge said.

“Ok so how do I do that?”

“That’s easy.”

A mask appeared on Ritchie’s face.

He pulled it off with ease and the substance dissolved.

“Now say the magic name, and let the rebellious spirit flow within you.”

“But I don’t know the magic name….”

“Persona,” Discharge said.

“For real?”

“Just say it already.”

“Ok ok,” Ritchie said, “…..Persona?”

A Spandex costume with a cape formed onto him.

“Whoa…..” He said.

“Pretty sweet right,” Discharge said, “You now have my abilities of electricity!”

Ritchie’s hands were flowing with electric powers.

He shot a lightning bolt at one of the soldiers.

The other one looked up while the civilian managed to escape.

“Son of a bitch,” he said.

He called for backup and more soldiers arrived.

They had some personas within them as well.

Ritchie used his lightning abilities to hold them off.

“These guys are relentless!” Ritchie said.

“Say my name so boost up your abilities,” Discharge said.

“What name? Discahrge?”

Discharge came out of Ritchie’s body.

“He’s bonded to a human!”

Ritchie used lightning attacks fighting off the soldiers.

One of them was about to hit him but he evaded it using his super speed.

Someone else jumped down.

It was another persona user.

“There’s two of them?” Asked a soldier.

“Doesn’t matter, take them both down!”

One of them had a machine gun.

“Oh shit.”

They fired.

The other persona user created a portal teleporting the bullets onto solid ground harming nobody.

“Go!” She said, “Take them down.”

This gave Ritchie the opportunity to jump up and attack from a building.

The other Persona user then did a magic trick using kenetic energy cards.

“They’re too strong! Retreat!”

The soldiers went back into a car and escaped.

The persona girl approached Ritchie.

“I appreciate the help,” she said, “I’m Mage.”

“So I guess you’re fighting for the cause as well,” Ritchie said.

“Looks like you’ve started as well,” Mage said.

“Well the problem Is I don’t really have one, I just found myself getting mixed in it.”

“Call me, we got something in common.”

She teleported away.

Ritchie went back to his house.

“This seems pretty cool and all but how am I gonna transform back?” He asked himself, “Its not like I can just remove the mask and return to my normal…..”

The second he took off the mask he was turned back to normal.

“Whoa,”

Jack opened the door.

“Ritchie everything alright?”

“Yeah everything’s fine,” Ritchie said, “I thought someone was in our house but it was just a squirrel.”

“Well this is a first,” he said.

“What?”

“You’re actually talking with me instead of just a one word answer.”

“Oh I didn’t realize that,” Ritchie said, “Better late than never I suppose.”

“Good point,” Jack said, “Listen if anything’s bothering you, don’t hesitate to talk with us, after all we’re a team.”

Ritchie smiled and said, “Got it.”

“I know its a weekend but try not to stay up too late.”

He closed the door.


	3. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ritchie tells Julia one of his deepest secrets.

Chapter 3: Secrets

(Disclaimer!)

Ritchie was walking to school with Tom and Julia.

“So anything exciting happen last night?” Tom asked.

“Nothing really, I was just keeping out an intruder from our house,” answered Ritchie, “Plus I had a bit of an actual conversation with Jack.”

Julia showed them a newspaper.

“Did you hear there’s a new persona user in town?” She asked.

She showed them the news about the new Persona user (Ritchie).

Ritchie was feeling down for some reason.

“Its your parents isn’t it?” Julia asked.

Ritchie stopped.

“Huh?”

“Your folks, you just miss them sometimes don’t they?”

“Yeah….. I just wish I could make them proud and…. Make a difference.”

“Weren’t they hero cops always good at catching bad guys?”

“Yeah, but then they died on a job and….. no one’s talked about them since then.”

Julia put a hand on his shoulder.

“Well we’re here for you man.”

Ritchie smiled.

Ritchie was grabbing stuff from his locker.

He realized he forgot something and opened it again accidentally hitting Lars.

She had dropped her project.

Ritchie looked and was horrified.

“Oh man I…..”

“Do not come near it!” She shouted, “Just get away from it you idiot!”

“I didn’t mean to break it,” he explained.

“Just back off before you hurt someone!”

“Lars, I’m sorry I just….”

“You just couldn’t resist messing it up could you?” She asked, “Honestly you’re such a clutz!!”

She stormed off.

“Man, and today was just starting to turn out good,” he said, “I’ve gotta make this up to her.”

“I’ll help you Ritchie,” Julia said.

He smiled.

“Thanks, I owe you.”

During lunch period, Julia and Ritchie were spending their time fixing up the project.

Ritchie even made a few improvements.

The two of them fist bumped each other.

The next day he was walking to where Lars was in the cafeteria.

“Thanks again for the ideas Discharge,” he said talking to his shadow.

“No worries, its the least I can do.”

He made it to Lars who was talking to her friends.

“What do you want?” She asked, “Can’t you see I’m socializing?”

Ritchie showed her the project he fixed.

“I decided to make it up to you by fixing up your project.”

Tom was watching and hoping things would go well.

“I was hoping this would make up for what I did, and I was wondering…. Would you wanna go out with me? Ever?”

Lars took the project smiling.

She then threw it on the ground and stomped on it.

Ritchie’s smile disappeared.

“Why on earth would I wanna go out with an orphan from a family of nobodies,” she said, “You just messed up my project and you think fixing it up is gonna make me change my opinion about you? Well you’re sadly mistaken!”

“But I just….”

Lars pushed him at a table and food fell on him.

“You make me sick!” Lars snapped before turning around.

Ritchie walked away humiliated.

Someone took water and sprayed it on Lars.

“what the fu…..”

“Shut up you bitch!” She shouted at Lars, “Do you even know how hard he worked to fix that?”

Later, Ritchie was at home cleaning himself up.

Greg opened the door.

“Everything alright?”

“Well I just got humiliated by my crush, other than that, I’m wonderful,” Ritchie answered.

“Honestly I don’t know what you see in Lars,” he said, “But what I see is an opportunity……”

His phone vibrated.

It was a text from his new girlfriend.

_‘Babe, thanks for the notes. Its really helping out with my class.’_

_‘No problem darling. Miss you.”_

As I was saying, I think I see an opportunity for a comic book villain for Bolt.”

Ritchie turned to Greg.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean you’re upset…….”

His phone rang again with another text.

_‘Babe, do you have some dialogue for the new comic book villain?’_

_‘Yes I do. Actually I’m in the process of discussing with my brother a good idea of basing her off of Ritchie’s old crush. I’ll send the dialogue and you send the art._

“As I was saying…. Again, you’re upset at Lars for what she did to you right?”

Ritchie nodded.

“So use this as an opportunity to get even with her,” Greg stated, “Teach her……”

His phone rang again.

Obviously those two are so connected with each other.

_‘Here’s some sketches I made. I hope your brother feels better after what happened. He’s a great guy and I’m sure someone will match with him.’_

“This should teach Lars a lesson she won’t forget.”

Ritchie looked at the drawings.

“I like it,” he said.

Julia met Lars at the back of the school grounds like she was asked.

“Ok what’s this about?” Julia asked.

“Ok, so you know we’ve both been friends for a while.”

“WEll friends isn’t a word I would use but whatever,”

“Well the thing is….. I’m gay,” Lars said, “I like girls and I’ve liked them for quite a while, and honestly I like you.”

Julia turned around.

“Have you seen Ritchie today?” Julia asked.

“Come on why are you so worried about that loser? All he does is pick fights and act immature,” Lars said, “He’s the type of guy who likes to waste his efforts. I mean yeah he puts in a lot of hard work but it rarely goes anywhere. And you know why he makes me sick? Because he wasn’t raised right.”

“What do you mean?”

“What I mean is he spent his childhood without a mother or father to tell him right from wrong, and for all we know, he was probably disowned and put in with that freak show foster family,” Lars said, “And he just goes and does and says whatever he wants without putting other’s feelings into consideration.”

That struck a nerve in Julia.

“Honestly you’d never catch me doing stupid shit like that, no sir. If I pulled some of the stunts that Ritchie pulls, I’d get in a whole lot of trouble, but of course how are you gonna know if you don’t have parents to tell you,” Lars said, “People like him tend to grow up to be selfish. IF he keeps it up, he’ll wind up all alone, like he **deserves** to be.”

“Alone?” Julia asked turning around, “I think you mean isolated from society. All Ritchie wants is to be accepted for who he is.”

“Huh?”

“You talk about Ritchie doing things and not caring what people think, but honestly you do the exact same thing, dismissing him while just assuming he’s not a good person, and at the same time, judging him before you know him,” Julia explained, “This has nothing to do with being scolded by your parents. Honestly you have no clue what it means to truly be alone.”

“Hold on, why are you saying that?”

“Because….. you make me **_sick_** ,” Julia answered.

She walked away leaving Lars heartbroken.

Ritchie was at the park staring into the sky.

When he saw the coast was clear, Discharge came out of his shadow.

“Geez, what’s her deal,” he said, “You worked real hard to fix that and she still denies you.”

“Well, if anyone’s to blame its me,” Ritchie stated, “Its my own fault for trying to tango with a lesbian.”

“Lesbian?”

“It means she likes what guys likes,” Ritchie explained, “But, oh well.”

Someone approached them.

“Heads up!” She said.

Discharge went into Ritchie’s shadow, and Ritchie caught a grape crush soda.

“Heh, you always know what I’m in the mood to drink.” He said.

“Another reason why we’ve been friends for a long time,” she said taking a seat next to him.

Ritchie sighed and looked at the sky.

“Thanks again for helping me out back there,” he said, “But she still rejected me.”

“Yea I heard,” Julia said, “She honestly doesn’t know what she’s missing, but her loss.”

“Yeah.”

“So I was hoping I could cheer you up, maybe we could hang out, go to an arcade or something,” Julia said thankful that Ritchie couldn’t see her blush.

“Sure,” Ritchie said.

He thought about something.

“Ok….. you know how the two of us have been friends for a long time?”

“Yeah.”

“And we told each other that we would tell our deepest secrets.”

“Of course,” Julia said.

“Well, I’m gonna tell you something and you have to promise not to tell anybody about it,” said Ritchie, “Promise?”

“Yeah.”

Ritchie stood up.

“So you know that new persona user? The one that can use lightning based abilities?”

“Yea?”

“I am that persona user.”

Julia chuckled.

“I figured I’d get this reaction. I guess its better to show you.”

He shot a beam of electricity from his fingertips, and then ran around at fast speeds.

Julia was no doubt amazed.

“Whoa,” she said.

“Yea,” he said.

His persona came out.

“And this is Discharge,” he said.

Julia summoned her persona out.

“You think you’re the only new Persona user?” She asked, “This is Cadabra.”

“Pleased to meet your acquaintance,” Discharge said shaking Cadabra’s hand.

Julia thought of something.

“I think I have another idea.”


	4. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ritchie and Julia start training with their persona powers.

Chapter 4: Training

(I own nothing of Persona 5 with the exception of the characters!)

Ritchie and Julia were in an abandoned warehouse.

“This is where I come every time I wanna do some training,” she said, “That’s how I became good at fighting those PSA goons.”

Ritchie tool a look.

“This is a pretty good looking spot,” he said smiling.

Discharge was dashing around.

“I could hang here,” he said grinning.

“Since you’ve discovered your persona, I figured why not help you train to master your techniques and learn new ones as well.”

Ritchie smiled.

“So what’s first,” he said.

Julia threw some magical obstacles at Ritchie.

Concentrating his attacks, he managed to shoot straight shots at them without losing control.

She tested him to see what his other abilities are.

There were tests for super strength, super speed, and even flight which he didn’t really have.

Ritchie fell into a dumpster.

“I’m ok!” He said.

They spent the next few days after school training their persona abilities.

For some odd reason, Julia was starting to really enjoy spending time with him.

Ritchie felt the same way about her.

“Well, I’m sure your parents would be proud of what you were doing,” Julia said, “ITs like you’re a cop in your own style.”

She gently punched his shoulder.

“Thanks.”

They both heard sirens going off.

It was the PSA goons.

“They’re back,” he said.

They saw people being held in some kind of cage.

The two of them went and followed the cars to the area.

“How should we approach this?” Ritchie asked.

“Element of surprise,” Julia said, “When aren’t looking, we jump in and attack.”

“I think that’s where I come in,” Ritchie stated looking at Discharge, “Ready buddy?”

“Ready boss.”

“I’m not really your boss but ok,” he said, “Persona!”

He transformed into Bolt.

There was another Persona being let loose throwing cars into the river.

Bolt swooped in and saved them.

“Well, looks like you’re in a hurry,” he said.

Some soldiers got a look at him.

“Its that new guy!” Said one of them, “Waste him!!”

They started firing and Bolt evaded the bullets with ease.

He then got out his new weapon Julia made.

It was some kind of battery that was a conduit for his electric powers.

He started to use it to fight them off.

While he was keeping them busy, Mage appeared and destroyed the cage keeping them captive.

“Hurry and get somewhere safe!” She said.

They all started to run.

One of them looked to her.

“You may be a Persona user, but you’re a hero.”

She started to run.

Julia smiled.

The persona went after Bolt.

“Oh shit….” He said before being tackled.

Mage made a warp hole and jumped on top of it.

“Down boy!” She said trying to calm it down.

Bolt got back up and then went to the cars evacuating people.

Janoski was watching the events unfold.

“Intriguing,” he said.

Mage kept riding the persona until it hit a wall and was unconscious.

Bolt was still fighting the soldiers off.

“He’s too strong!” Said one of them, “Fall back!”

A civillian was trying to run but tripped and fell off the bridge.

“Mage!” Bolt said.

“Got it.”

Bolt jumped while Mage made a magic rope.

The civilian was caught before he touched the water.

“I gotcha.”

Julia pulled them back up.

“Phew, that was close,” Mage said.

JAnoski was still looking.

“This…. New persona user seems more of a challenge than I anticipated,” he said, “Pull back the division..”

The civilian went back to his family who greeted him.

They looked to Bolt.

“Thank you for this,” said his wife.

The kid looked at me.

“Who are you?” He asked.

He thought for a minute.

“I’m Bolt,” he said.

He dashed off with Julia following him.

Later there were news reports about Bolt and Mage saving the civillians.

“Who do you think that guy is?” Emily asked.

“He looks like a mix of Robot Masters made by doctor Light,” Thomas commented.

“Well he doesn’t look robtronic to me,” said someone.

Ritchie smiled knowing his mark was made.

“So it looks like he calls himself Bolt, from the comics I made,” Greg said.

“Bolt,” Sherrie said.

“Cool name,” They said in unison before looking at each other, “…Babe..”

They smiled.

Julia was talking to other students about Bolt.

“As if you’re really friends with him.”

He knew he had to step in.

“She’s telling the truth,” Ritchie said, “She even introduced me to him a few times.”

The boys laughed.

“I’m serious,” Ritchie said, “In fact, I’ve invited him to have lunch with me!”

“Oh really?” Asked one of the boys, “And I bet Rockman will come by with some desert.”

“If he can come then yes,” Ritchie said.

“We’ll see.”

The two boys walked away.

“Thanks for that,” Julia said.

“No prob,” Ritchie said, “But I’m not sure how I can contact Rockman to come to lunch with us.”

Julia was surprised.

“Wait, you’re serious?”

“Well, yea. You’ve done a lot for me so its my turn to return the favor.”

Julia smiled.

When nobody was looking she kissed his cheek.

“See you later.”

Lars was thinking about what Julia said to her.

“I make her sick….. that’s what she said…..,” she thought, “This must be how Ritchie feels. Maybe it would help if I started being more nicer to him.”

She saw something on the floor.

“What’s this?”

It was a comic book starring her.

From what she read, she looked like the villain.

“Who the hell made this?!”

She read something.

_Character made by Greg and Ritchie._

She went to her two friends.

“I’ve had enough of Ritchie and his antics,” she said, “I need you guys to find something that we can use to ruin his image! Maybe look in his private records. That’ll have the goods.”

“Ok boss,” said one of her goons.

She was determined to get even with Ritchie.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I was planning on crossing this over with Gravity falls, but I decided against it. A persona story on its own made a lot more sense. Anyways, hope you all enjoy!


End file.
